ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
John Moio
John Angelo Moio is a stuntman, stunt coordinator and second unit director who worked as stunt coordinator on the Star Trek: The Next Generation first season episode in . For this episode he coordinated the stunts of Dana Dru Evenson, Brian J. Williams, Tom Morga, Laurie Creach, and John Nowak. Moio is the grandfather of stunt performers Ashton Moio and Monette Moio. Moio is working in the stunt industry from the early 1960s on. Among his earliest projects are stunt performances in the thriller The Satan Bug (1965, with James Doohan, Carey Loftin, and Paul Sorensen), the western The Hallelujah Trail (1965, with Jim Burk and Tony Epper), the drama The Cincinnati Kid (1965, with Robert Herron), the drama Hawaii (1966, stunt coordinated by Gil Perkins), the crime drama In the Heat of the Night (1967) and the crime romance The Thomas Crown Affair (1968). In the 1970s he performed stunts in films such as the comedy What's Up, Doc? (1972, with Paul Baxley, Richard E. Butler, Donna Garrett, Victor Paul, and Paul Stader), the action film The Poseidon Adventure (1972, with Lightning Bear, Bill Catching, Gary Epper, Frank Orsatti, Gil Perkins, George Sawaya, David Sharpe, Tom Steele, and George Wilbur), the thriller The Towering Inferno (1974, with Tony Brubaker, Erik Cord, Paula Crist, Nick Dimitri, Eddie Hice, Gene LeBell, John Nowak, Regina Parton, and Felix Silla), the horror thriller The Swarm (1978, with Hubie Kerns, Jr., John Nowak, and Paul Stader), and the comedy The Prisoner of Zenda (1979, with Erik Cord, Dick Geary, Victor Paul, Gil Perkins, and Pete Kellett) and in television series such as The Streets of San Francisco, Harry O, and Matt Helm (1975). Also in the 1970s, Moio started to work as stunt coordinator on the television series Barnaby Jones, the horror film Grizzly (1976, with George Wilbur), the fantasy film Pete's Dragon (1977), the horror film The Manitou (1978), and the television thriller The Golden Gate Murders (1979). Moio continued to work as stunt coordinator in the 1980s. Among his projects are the comedy Where the Buffalo Roam (1980), the drama Borderline (1980, with David Cadiente, Bob Cummings, and John Escobar), the romance Seems Like Old Times (1980, with Bob Hoy, Alan Oliney, Rick Seaman, and Harry Wowchuk), the western Hard Country (1981), the comedy Zapped! (1982, with Mike Cassidy, Lincoln Simonds, and Vince Deadrick, Jr.), the comedy Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982), the comedy Class (1983), the crime comedy Johnny Dangerously (1984, with Rick Avery and Leslie Hoffman), the television series Street Hawk (1985) and Dynasty (1985-1986), the horror sequel The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986, with John Meier and Tom Morga), the television series The Beauty and the Beast (starring Ron Perlman), and the fantasy film Moonwalker (1988, with Kerrie Cullen, Christopher Doyle, Joel Kramer, Matt McColm, and Noon Orsatti). He also performed stunts in the horror film The Howling (1981), the fantasy comedy Charlie Chan and the Curse of the Dragon Queen (1981, with Gary Baxley, Bob Bralver, Diamond Farnsworth, Marguerite Happy, Bob Minor, Faith Minton, Tom Morga, Sharon Shaffer, and Kym Washington), the comedy Night Shift (1982, with Gary Combs, Freddie Hice, and Buddy Joe Hooker), the crime comedy Curse of the Pink Panther (1983), the horror sequel Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985, with Gene LeBell and Tom Morga), and the crime drama Colors (1988, with Ann Chatterton, Eugene Collier, Vince Deadrick, Dana Dru Evenson, Spiro Razatos, and Cherie Tash). In the 1990s he stunt coordinated the thriller Eve of Destruction (1991, with Jeff Cadiente, Zane Cassidy, Paula Moody, Tom Morga, Jeff Smolek, and Tim Trella), the romance The Marrying Man (1991), the television movie Dynasty: The Reunion (1991), the thriller The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992, with Dan Barringer and Lynn Salvatori), the horror film Dr. Giggles (1992, with Kerrie Cullen, Phil Culotta, and George Wilbur), the sport comedy Major League II (1994), the drama There Goes My Baby (1994), the drama Separate Lives (1995, with Christine Ann Baur, Vince Deadrick, and Tom Morga), the television series Dark Skies (1996-1997), and the television special Murder She Wrote: South by Southwest (1997). As stunt performer he worked on the television series Twin Peaks (1990), the thriller Shattered (1991, with John Cade, Eddy Donno, Don Pulford, and Merritt Yohnka), the action film Aces: Iron Eagle III (1991, with Rick Avery, Nick Dimitri, Branscombe Richmond, and Bob Minor), the thriller Unlawful Entry (1992), the crime drama Sneakers (1992), the adventure Bigfoot: The Unforgettable Encounter (1994), the fantasy film The Mask (1994), the crime drama Set It Off (1996, with LaFaye Baker, Simone Boisseree, Vince Deadrick, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Rita Minor, Spice Williams-Crosby, and Gerard G. Williams), the science fiction comedy Mars Attacks! (1996), the drama Instinct (1999, with Jay Caputo), and the drama Magnolia (1999, with Phil Culotta, Allan Graf, Terry Jackson, Mike Massa, Hugh Aodh O'Brien, Rick Seaman, Webster Whinery, and Harry Wowchuk). Since 2000 Moio performed stunts in the comedy Me, Myself & Irene (2000, with Joey Box, Mark DeAlessandro, Corey Michael Eubanks, and Denney Pierce), the action comedy Rush Hour 2 (2001), the crime thriller Ocean's Eleven (2001, with Justin Sundquist, Brian Avery, Rick Avery, Joni Avery, Eliza Coleman, Ransom Gates, Anita Hart, Steve Kelso, and Rob Mars), the horror sequel The Ring Two (2005, with Dan Barringer, Keith Campbell, and Nicole Randall), the crime thriller Crank (2006), the war drama Flags of Our Fathers (2006), the action comedy Rush Hour 3 (2007), and the television series Everybody Hates Chris (2006) and Medium (2009). He also worked as stunt coordinator on the comedy What Planet Are You From? (2000), the fantasy comedy Bedazzled (2000), the sequels Dr. Doolittle 2 (2001) and Home Alone 4 (2002), the comedy Garfield (2004, with Oliver Keller and Theo Kypri) and its sequel Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties (2006, with Steve Rizzo), the horror film The Tripper (2006, with Cassandra McCormick and Anthony Molinari), the fantasy film Red Riding Hood (2007), the comedy Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007, with Buck McDancer) and its sequel Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009, with Eddie Braun, Jay Caputo, Sonia Jo McDancer, Scott Leva, Buck McDancer, and Bob Minor). More recently, he performed stunts in the horror thriller Kill Katie Malone (2010, with Shawn Crowder and Scott Leva) and worked as stunt coordinator on the short drama Salvation Road (2010), the animated comedy Hop (2011, with Mark Riccardi and Webster Whinery, Jr.), and the short drama Thule (2011). External link * Moio, John